


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by Itachis_girl77



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachis_girl77/pseuds/Itachis_girl77
Summary: Sakura and Shisui make the most of their day off. When Itachi comes home from his mission, he is pleasantly surprised!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Moonlady9 for all the help!!!!!

Sakura awoke in a blanket of warmth. She laid still for a moment, just to enjoy the surroundings and stretched her arms above her head and her legs until her toes were fanned out. She did not fail to miss the wall of muscle at her back and the pair of muscular legs that were tangled with hers. 

She smiled to herself when the muscle wall behind her tightened the arm that was around her waist and felt him snuggle into her shoulder mumbling something unintelligible. She knows Shisui is not a morning person unlike her and their other lover. He likes to stay in bed as long as possible and linger whether he goes back to sleep or not, while the other two are used to being up during the early hours of the morning.

She raises her arms to the back of his head and pulls him closer and purrs to let him know he has her attention. Shisui in return, smiles into her neck and starts to lick and nibble to show that he is more than happy to return the affection. It's a lazy sunday morning and neither of them have to go on a mission or to the office, the only thing missing is their third party. 

Shisui takes his time using his hands to go over every plaine of her body, while attacking her neck, back and shoulders with lazy open mouthed kisses and thinks to himself that he would give anything to stay in this bed with her all day. He is not a jealous man when it comes to their other partner, but he cannot remember the last time he had Sakura all to himself, in bed, with no prior engagements to get in the way. Her mewls and whimpers are music to his ears and it’s making it hard not to just lift her leg over his hip and bury himself in her. 

Before his imagination gets away from him, his goddess speaks in a low, whispery voice,   
“Shi, do you know when ‘Tachi will be home”?

He hm’s to himself and looks up from behind her head at the clock on the nightstand. He does a little math in his head, and answers, “Soon, probably, the mission wasn't a hard one.”

Seeming to be content with his answer, she turned her head to face him and brought his head down for a kiss and invited his mouth to hers with a sweep of her tongue across his bottom lip. His grip on her tightened and a growl from deep in his chest signaled his approval. He continued to place kisses on her swollen lips, his hand came up from its place on her waist to lightly grab around her neck. Sakura knew he would never hurt her, but the act had her breath catching as he applied just the slightest bit of pressure to the sides of her throat. His hand didn't linger there too long as he slowly dragged down to give her breast a gentle squeeze. His pointer finger and thumb came together to pinch the hardened nub between them as she arched her back. Her pretty moans spurring him on. He continued his path and started massaging her hip and down her thigh. He was so turned on and couldn't hold back much longer. He didn't plan on rushing things with her, but her responsiveness and her whispering his name every other breath was beginning to break his self control.

Just as things were starting to heat up, he felt his cousin's chakra signature. He continued on like he didn't notice it but knew that Sakura would. She wasn't a sensor but their arrangement had been going on long enough that they all knew each other's signatures. He started to pull away from her until he felt her catch his hand that had been massaging her thigh and gave him a questioning look. 

He started to pull away again and said “Itachi is almost home”.

Her brows furrowed and she looked at him and said, “so”? 

He was confused. When the three of them started this triad of sorts, he was always under the assumption that Itachi always came first. Just for the fact that it was Itachi and Sakura that approached him to join them. Itachi was too selfish to let Shisui go and Sakura would do anything in her power to make Itachi happy. And if he wanted his best friend to join them in their relationship, then that's what she would do. Either way, she wins. Or at least, that's how she looked at it. Itachi and Shisui never argued the fact. Shisui was just happy that someone wanted him and the fact that two people wanted him?! Even better.

He stared at her for a moment. Then he spoke, “You don't mind if we continue even though Itachi's home”?

She looked at him like he had grown two heads and answered, “No, why would I”? 

She took in his expression for a minute and it clicked. She still held his hand and gave it a squeeze. She understood. 

She looked him in the eye, and in her most genuine voice, she told him, Shi, I love you just as much as ‘Tachi. Not one more than the other and I belong to both of you equally”. 

His eyes widened at her confession. He looked her over once to make sure that she was being sincere and once he found nothing to be concerned about, he crawled back in bed behind her and started to continue where he left off. 

They hear the door unlock, open, and then close again. Itachi has always been a quiet person, so they don't hear him lay his uniform on the floor by their shoes or when he starts coming down the hallway to their bedroom. He can hear faint huff and puffs and someone whispering something, but can't quite make out what it is. 

Shisui and Sakura have worked each other back up and he has her leg thrown over his hip, still laying behind her, like his earlier thought, and ready to sink into her when they both simultaneously look towards the end of the bed. Itachi looks at them both with his stoic, no emotions face, and lifts a single, slender eyebrow. 

“Am I interrupting something”? Itachi’s smooth voice says and It makes shivers run up both Sakura and Shisui’s spines. 

Sakura looks at him with hooded eyes and a drunken smile, while Shisui is trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. He doesn't make eye contact with Itachi and says, “You’re good, go clean up so you can join us.” As soon as the sentence is out of his mouth, he thrusts deep into Sakura. 

Both moan out in pleasure. Him being squeezed by her hot channel and her from being so full. He starts with a lazy pace. Using long, deep strokes. He's gonna draw this out for his benefit as much as waiting for Itachi to join. He keeps his pace steady even though Sakura is pushing against him trying to get him to speed up. He chuckles and he looks over her shoulder to see her looking back with lust clouded eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. 

He kisses her temple and says, “Relax, Saki. Just enjoy it. I'm not in any hurry, are you?”

She wiggles her ass a little and pouts back at him. It feels wonderful, but she needs more. She drags him down to kiss him deeply and says, “Shiiii, i'm not in a hurry, but I need more.

He kisses her back with as much passion, but doesn't speed up. He continues his pace but thrusts a little deeper and her reaction is instantaneous. Her body boes forward and a louder moan is released from her kiss swollen lips.

Soon, Itachi comes out of the shower, towel dangerously low around his hips and a towel in hand drying his long lush locks. He makes eye contact with Shisui first and lets a small smirk skate across his lips. He always loved seeing his two most important people tangled together. It fills him with such joy and love that his two lovers get along so well and everything has fallen into place. There were some rough spots at the beginning, but it was just an adjustment period, trying to figure out who fit where into what place in their lives. Since then, it has been smooth sailing. Sakura had her shifts at the hospital, and Itachi in ANBU and Shisui still doing Jonin missions. 

As far as the intimate part of the relationship, Itachi and Sakura have always had an unspoken bond between the two of them. Itachi and Shisui have years of friendship, loss, pain, and an understanding that he has never shared with someone else. And Sakura and Shisui, they just seemed to enjoy each other’s company. Shisui’s flirty and childish nature reminded Sakura of her relationship with Naruto but definitely different because of the sexual attraction. I mean really, Uchiha’s!! 

Itachi took that as his cue and removed the towel from his waist and threw it and the towel drying his hair on the floor, not worrying where they fell at the moment. He had other things on his mind. He climbed on Sakura's side of the bed and watched as her and Shisui’s bodies rocked together in a lazy motion. It was a nice gentle pace, but he could see the frustration in Sakura’s face. She needed more friction and speed. 

He laid down so his face was in front of her and reached his hand out to cup her chin. He brushed some hair that had fallen in her eyes due to Shisui’s motion out of her face. He lifted her chin and kissed her. A few soft sweeps of his lips at first and then he felt her grab the back of his head and put more pressure to deepen the kiss and he gladly obliged. He had her lips occupied so he took it upon himself to reach behind her and grab Shisui by the hip and gave him a squeeze of acknowledgment and also to pick up the pace. With a grunt, Shisui complied. 

While Shisui was doing what was asked, Itachi moved his hand down to the apex of Sakura’s thigh and started lightly stroking the flesh of her inner thigh. She was so wet, it made his cock jump in excitement. He started running his long fingers over her wet folds while Shisui kept thrusting into her and he moved up to her clit and started rubbing small circles over it with the pads of his fingers. Sakura started to buck her hips in recognition of the pressure that was starting to build in her belly. She threw her head back and choked out Itachi’s nickname that only she was allowed to call him. He didn’t hate it, but he sure didn’t want it falling from someone else’s mouth. He would have to kill them. Even Shisui didn’t call him that unless he was teasing his baby cousin and even then, he had to think about the consequences of his death.

Sakura’s hips were bucking into Itachi’s hand and against Shisui’s cock and she was feeling so good. Her boys were always generous when it came to their love making. Always sure to take care of her first. 

She wanted to make Itachi feel good so she released his lips and said, “I want to suck your cock ‘Tachi”.

Nobody had to ask Itachi twice, he kneeled down in front of her on the bed, her head was supported by a pillow and Shisui’s bicep. It really was the perfect angle and placement. As soon as his cock was in front of her she reached out for it with one hand and gave him a few experimental pumps, he groaned and looked down at her. She looked back with a small smile on her face and brought the tip of him to her lips. She flicked her tongue against the tip and then took what she could into her wet warm mouth. Itachi’s eyes rolled back into his head and his head fell back as she started a good rhythm with her mouth and her hand. He wove his fingers through her hair just to have something to hold onto.

He brought his head back level with himself and looked behind Sakura to make eye contact with Shisui. Shisui was enjoying the sight in front of him, his lovers enjoying themselves with him. He looked at Itachi and lifted his hand that had been holding on to Sakura and took Itachi by the hair. He wrapped it around his hand until it met Itachi’s scalp and smashed his lips to Itachi. Itachi moaned into the kiss, and molded his lips to meet Shisui's. 

While Shisui bucked into Sakura, Sakura sucked down on Itachi and Itachi drank up Shisui, and soon Shisui broke the kiss and said, “I’m getting close”. 

Not wanting to be the first to come, he had an idea. He pulled out of Sakura without warning and got a loud “ HEY” in the process. 

Both looked at Shisui, one in complete irritation and the other inquisitive. He sat himself at the head of the bed supported by a few pillows. He grabbed Sakura and maneuvered her so she was straddling him in reverse cowgirl. He made sure to spread his legs and bend his knees so he could situate Sakura over them. He had to make sure she was as stretched as she could be. He positioned her legs so that she was laying against his chest and her legs were on the outside of his. She looked over her shoulder and pouted. He chuckled and looked up at Itachi and heard a small chuckle leave his lovers lips. They had done this position one other time and it seemed to be enjoyable for all. Now that Sakura was used to both of them, he hoped it would be even better this time. 

He lowered Sakura onto his cock, and with the position they were in, felt like he was stretching her over him. He made sure to ask, “Are you ok Saki”? “Are you hurting or uncomfortable”?

She took her time and adjusted and shook her head no. She wasn't trusting her voice at this point. She caught on to what he was wanting to do and she was excited, but she remembered last time was a little awkward and she wasn't able to really walk for a couple hours after they had done this. She was a trooper though, she would not turn down a challenge. 

Itachi took his spot in front of both of them and started circling Sakura’s clit again while she adjusted to the position and the stretch. He also wanted to make sure she was prepared properly. He dipped his head so he was eye level with her cunt and shisui’s cock. Shisui had started slow with short strokes to help acclimate her. While he was doing that, Itachi took Sakura’s clit between his lips and suckled. He used the tip of his tongue and made little flicks over it. 

Sakura was gone. She was so overstimulated, but not in a bad way. The stretch from the position, the feeling of Shisui’s short strokes and Itachi's tongue had her flying high. Her legs started to quake and both men knew she was not going to last much longer. Itachi, feeling he had helped lubricate her enough with her own juices and his saliva, decided it was time.

He sat up on his haunches and leaned over and kissed Sakura. As he was keeping her somewhat distracted with his kisses, he slowly moved his cock up to where her and Shisui were connected. He felt Shisui flinch, not out of surprise, but feeling Itachi’s cock close to his.   
Itachi slowly slid his cock along shisui’s as he entered Sakura as well. It was a tight fit, but oh the feeling. Shisui and Sakura both gasped for air as Itachi kept his pressure and time with Shisui so when one would pull out the other would push in. 

Sakura’s moans and pants had turned into babbles and an almost whining sound. Itachi leaned over and kissed her and asked if she was ok. She had tears in her eyes and he was afraid they had pushed her too far, but she was so full and her orgasm was fast approaching she couldn't even think straight. He looked at Shisui over Sakura’s shoulder and he didn't seem to be any better. He was biting the inside of his lip and curses were slipping out his mouth on every other breath. 

He looked back to Sakura and tilted her chin with his nose and whispered into her ear. “Are you ready to cum for us Blossom”? She cried out and he moved his hand between them and started to circle her clit again and that's when Sakura thought that she had died. Her vision went black for a minute and then she saw stars, her head thrown back against Shisui’s chest, mouth open with a silent scream. 

Shisui feeling Sakura’s muscles contract and the addition of Itachi sliding against him was enough to make him come undone. A faint “Fuck” left his mouth.

Itachi was last, the pressure of Shisui’s cock rubbing against his and Sakura’s tightening walls he was able to watch his lovers come undone and relish in their shared euphoria. 

When everyone was coherent enough to come back to themselves, Itachi moved first and went to grab Sakura so she did not slump forward. He helped Shisui pick her up and lay her down on the bed in between them and then Itachi grabbed Shisui and gave him another passionate kiss. He put their foreheads together and whispered I love you Shisui. Shisui had a goofy smile on his face and said I love you too. They both looked at Sakura’s exhausted form and then looked at each other. 

Shisui got up to get something to clean himself and the others with before coming back to crawl into the bed as he had been before. Itachi laid down on the other side of Sakura and lightly stroked her cheek.

“She is amazing, isn't she?“ He said as he looked at her and Shisui. Shisui looked down and then back to itachi and smiled. “Yes, she is, isn't she”.


End file.
